Natsuki's Brave Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: A bank robber kidnaps Shizuru to distract Natsuki while he robs the banks of the city.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino were finishing up another one of their movie dates. They asked out of the theater while holding hands with each other. Natsuki smiled at Shizuru and said, "I had a wonderful time."

Shizuru replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Natsuki asked, "Did you have a great time?"

Shizuru answered, "Every hour, minute, and even second that I get with you is a priceless gift that my heart deeply treasures."

Natsuki lightly smiled and said, "No offense, but isn't that kind of overdramatic?"

Shizuru giggled and replied, "I'm afraid it is. I was just trying to say that I deeply love you."

Natsuki responded, "I feel the same way." They kissed each other.

A few minutes later Natsuki was going for a walk, but Yuuichi Tate started walking behind her. She sighed and said, "Hi Yuuichi. What's going on?"

Yuuichi Tate nervously sweated, "You, me, and a date."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Yuuichi answered, "I was trying to ask you on a date."

Natsuki replied, "You know that I'm dating Shizuru."

Yuuichi asked, "How come you haven't dumped her yet?"

Natsuki glared at Yuuichi and said, "Because I love her."

Yuuichi asked, "Why can't you fall in love with me?"

Natsuki was tempted to yell at Yuuichi, but hanging around Shizuru put her in a gentler mood. She said, "I hope you find somebody." She started walking away.

Gonna Getcha, one of the most wanted criminals in the world, walked up to Yuuichi and said, "I need some help."

Yuuichi asked, "What's going on?"

Gonna Getcha pointed to Natsuki and said, "I've been trying to rob the banks of this city, but that young woman keeps standing in my way."

Yuuichi offered Gonna Getcha a handshake and said, "I'm Yuuichi."

Gonna Getcha replied, "I'm Gonna Getcha, one of the world's best thieves."

Yuuichi responded, "It's cool to meet you."

Gonna Getcha asked, "Do you know that woman?" Yuuichi nodded. Gonna Getcha said, "Then I need you to teach me on how to distract her from stopping my crimes."

Yuuichi replied, "The silly love of her life distracts her from everything else."

Gonna Getcha twirled his mustache while saying, "This is captivating news. Tell me who this precious person is."

Yuuichi replied, "Shizuru Fujino. I can tell you her house address and phone number if you want."

Gonna Getcha responded, "I want that information." He did an evil laugh.

The next morning Natsuki got up and tried to call Shizuru, but she didn't answer. Natsuki was a little concerned, but she tried to not get stressed out. She went to the kitchen and had breakfast.

A few hours later Natsuki left her house and went for a walk. Shizuru still hadn't called her back which made her feel concerned. Shizuru usually responded to Natsuki's calls at an insanely fast way.

Yuuichi ran up to Natsuki and said, "Hi Natsuki."

Natsuki replied, "I'm worried about Shizuru. This may sound silly, but I think that something crazy happened to her."

Yuuichi responded, "That totally happened."

Natsuki glared at Yuuichi and said, "You better tell me where Shizuru is."

Yuuichi nervously sweated and replied, "A villain kidnapped her." He handed Natsuki a card and said, "His phone number's on that."

Natsuki got out her cellphone and called the number. Gonna Getcha answered the phone and said, "Greetings Natsuki."

Natsuki angrily replied, "Hi Gonna Getcha. I'm going to give you the wrath of vengeance if you don't release Shizuru."

Gonna Getcha twirled his mustache while saying, "That sounds like quite the fight, but I'm not in the mood for a fight this time."

Natsuki asked, "What are you seeking?"

Gonna Getcha answered, "I want to be able to rob the banks of your city without getting defeated by you."

Natsuki replied, "You're going to have to keep dealing with me, until you stop being a villain."

Gonna Getcha had a villainous smile on his face while saying, "Shizuru and I are at the train station right now."

Natsuki asked, "What did you do to her?"

Gonna Getcha answered, "She's been tied to the train tracks. Saving your precious girlfriend is your top priority right now so I'm going to rob the banks while you're distracted." He did an evil laugh.

Natsuki got off the phone and started rushing to her car. Yuuichi ran after her and asked, "Will you consider dating me?"

Natsuki answered, "No." She looked at Yuuichi and asked, "Did you have any involvement in Gonna Getcha's scheme?"

Yuuichi proudly said, "I would never work for a villain. The only thing that I did was give him Shizuru's home address and phone number."

Natsuki punched Yuuichi in the face. She went into her car and started driving to the train station. She was in such a rush that she started driving over the speed limit.

A police officer said, "Pull up."

Natsuki pulled up and replied, "I'm not going to stay pulled over. I have an emergency problem to take care of."

The police officer walked up to her and recognized her. He asked, "Aren't you the young lady that's been saving this city from various villains?"

Natsuki answered, "I am and the most important person in my life is in danger. I need to get to the train station quickly, but I can't go too fast because of the other drivers."

The police officer replied, "I'll take care of that problem." He instructed the drivers to move out of the way so Natsuki could get to the train station faster. Natsuki waved to the police officer while driving away.

Five minutes later Natsuki arrived at the train station. She looked around and saw that Shizuru was on the train tracks. She quickly jumped to the tracks and ripped the ropes apart. She grabbed Shizuru and carried her out of the train station before the train came.

Natsuki asked, "Are you okay?"

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and answered, "I'm way better than okay."

Natsuki smiled and said, "You're the best."

Shizuru replied, "You're my knight in shining armor."

Natsuki said, "I'm just a girl in a shiny skirt."

Shizuru replied, "You're my most darling hero."

Natsuki looked guilty while saying, "Yeah right. If I wasn't rivals with Gonna Getcha, this wouldn't of happened to you."

Shizuru replied, "My heart would of been lonely and sad without you so you better not feel guilty. There's nothing that makes my heart feel better than the heroic comfort and support you always bring to me."

Natsuki said, "You've done the same for me. You're my hero." Shizuru kissed her.

Natsuki said, "I wish that I could spend more time with you, but I need to go stop Gonna Getcha."

Shizuru replied, "I know that you're gonna get him. No villain could ever stop you."

Meanwhile, Gonna Getcha broke into one of the banks. He walked up to the teller and asked, "Is there lots of money in the safe?"

The teller said, "The bank is loaded with cash. There's about five hundred thousand dollars in there." Gonna Getcha beat up the teller and went behind the counter to grab the key to the safe.

Gonna Getcha walked up to the safe and used the key. He twirled his mustache while looking at the money and said, "I'm gonna get all of it." He did an evil laugh.

Natsuki ran into the bank vault and said, "You need to surrender."

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face while asking, "Don't you need to save your girlfriend first?"

Natsuki answered, "I already saved her."

Gonna Getcha replied, "I need to find the distraction that's gonna get you away from me."

Natsuki cornered Gonna Getcha while saying, "That's not going to happen." She started punching and kicking Gonna Getcha.

Gonna Getcha knew that Natsuki was a better fighter than him. He had put so much of his effort into his train track plan that he barely had any ideas on how to defeat Natsuki. He threw a couple of the money bags at Natsuki. She needed a short amount of time to recover which gave Gonna Getcha a chance to grab the remaining bags of money and run out.

Natsuki got up and quickly run after Gonna Getcha. She said, "You're a fool for putting any effort into trying to get away. You're not going to be the winner of this fight."

Gonna Getcha replied, "I've defeated dozens of enemies before. How come you're standing in my way?"

Natsuki responded, "Because I'm a follower of justice." She kicked Gonna Getcha who crash landed on the ground. Natsuki gave Gonna Getcha to the police and gave the bags of money back to the bank.

A few hours later Natsuki and Shizuru met up at a fast food place. Natsuki said, "I'm glad that you're okay."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and replied, "I'm so proud to be dating the city's hero."

Natsuki said, "That's an honor to hear from you, but I hardly feel deserving of that title. The important thing to me is that the love of my life is safe."

Shizuru replied, "Thank you for always saving my heart from sadness."

Natsuki blushed and said, "You always do the same for me." Natsuki and Shizuru loved each other so much that they felt like each other's hero. They knew that they would always save each other from the dangers of the world and they knew that they'll be together forever.


End file.
